My canonized versions of movies: Coola's Revenge
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: My attempt to rewrite the movies so that they fit into the canon story.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen City, the capital of Planet Arcos, where the Icers race lives (or Frost Demons, as they're nicknamed  
by many of the races they've enslaved). Right now, in the palace's chamber with the healing machines, we  
can see Emperor Cold, serious expression and arms crossed, looking at his son, Freeza (or more precisely,  
what is left of his son, Freeza), who's unconscious, floating in the liquid of one of the newest healing booths  
in the market. Even this advanced model, though, will need its full capabilities to somewhat revive Freeza  
after the damage he's suffered.  
Suddenly, another person enters the room. It's Coola, the other son of the king. He stands next to his father.  
-''Darn, he hasn't woken up yet'' he says annoyed.  
Cold looks at him and smiles.  
-''Heh, so you do care about your brother. I knew that, despite your constant fighting, there is brotherly  
love...''  
-''Don't speak nonsense, dad'' Coola abruptly interrupts him. ''I only want him to wake up so that he can tell  
us who did this to him. Anyone strong enough to bring one of our clan to this condition must be  
exterminated''.  
-''Well, before, he mumbled in his sleep something about a Super Saiyan'' Cold informs.  
-''A Super Saiyan?'' Coola cries in surprise. ''I thought that was just a stupid legend among the monkeys  
Freeza was in charge of. But, judging from my brother's current condition, there might be a speck of  
truth in that story''.  
-''Anyway, until Freeza wakes up, we can only make speculations'' Cold comments.  
-''No, dad, i won't wait till my worthless brother regains consciousness'' Coola impatiently says. ''I'll go  
find that Super Saiyan right now''.  
-''But, how?'' a surprised Cold asks. ''We don't have the slightest evidence about his whereabouts and...''  
-''Here, you're wrong, dad'' Coola interrupts him. ''We do have some evidence. There were only three  
Saiyans alive. Prince Vegeta and two servants of his. So, if there really is a Super Saiyan, the most likely  
candidate to have fullfilled this prophecy...''  
-''...is Vegeta'' Cold completes the sentence.  
-''That's right'' Coola continues. ''Remember the last information we received from Namek, when Ginyu  
Forces were called to go there? They said one of Freeza's men found Vegeta's pod and destroyed it, in  
case the monkey tried to run away from Freeza's wrath. Freeza's spaceship was also damaged. So, if  
Vegeta did become a Super Saiyan and beat my brother, the only way for him to escape the planet's  
explosion...''  
-''...would be Ginyu's pods'' Cold completes the sentence once more.  
-''Precisely'' Coola continues. ''And those pods were programmed to automatically go to Yardrat, since  
Ginyu and his men were in the middle of conquering it. So, this is where i'll start my investigation. Right  
now, i'm taking some soldiers and the three elite warriors of my personal escort and leaving for Yardrat.  
Even if i don't find the Legendary Super Saiyan, i'll at least complete the planet's conquest''.  
-''Then, shall i come with you?'' Cold asks. ''If we find that Super Saiyan thing, we'll fight together...''  
-''Father, why do you have so little faith in me?'' an annoyed Coola interrupts him. ''Just because my  
worthless brother failed doesn't mean i'm also a failure. I'm going to beat the Super Saiyan by myself.  
You can stay here and take care of Freeza till he regains consciousness''.  
-''Hmf, fine, have it your way'' a smiling Cold says.  
While Coola exits the room, he remembers...

Flashback (in this flashback, i imagined Freeza in his 4th form)...  
In the palace's dining hall, we can see King Cold sitting, waiting for his family, so that they can have their  
dinner. Freeza and Coola enter the room. They accidentally both try to sit on the same chair.  
-''Hey, i was going to sit here'' Freeza protests.  
-''Well, go fuck yourself, because i am going to sit here'' Coola says.  
They lift the chair and start pulling it, trying to take it from each other. For a moment, Cold takes a gag  
expression, looking at two of the strongest beings in the universe fighting like two normal teenage siblings  
from some Nickeloddeon show. Finally, he loses his patience and glares the chair, causing it to explode.  
-''Just sit somewhere'' he yells.  
The two siblings gulp and obey. The king stands up.  
-''Before we eat, i have something to announce you'' he says, in a casual tone. ''You've both come of age.  
It's time for you to show me your worth. So, i'll give each of you a portion of my vast empire and, then,  
we'll see which of you two will handle it better''.  
-''Heh, no problem, dad, leave it all to me'' Coola says. ''Cause, if you expect anything from Freeza...''  
-''WHAT? I dare you to say that again'' Freeza yells. ''I'm one thousand times better than you''.  
-''I doubt you even know how to count to one thousand'' Coola retorts.  
Freeza shows Coola his tongue, making a ''nyeh'' sound. Coola answers by doing the same. Cold facepalms  
looking at his offsprings falling on the floor and fighting like cubs, despite their advanced martial arts skills.

End of flashback...  
-''This is the day i've been expecting all these years'' Coola thinks. ''When i defeat the Super Saiyan, when  
i succeed where my brother failed, our father will see who his son is''.

Yardrat's palace looks more like a military base. Right now, in a special room, we can see a sparring match  
between Soba, the planet's strongest warrior, and Sushi, the planet's second strongest warrior. They stop.  
-''Did you feel that?'' a confused Soba asks. ''A chi of unknown origin has shown up on our planet''.  
-''Yes, it's a faint chi'' Sushi adds. ''It's not a threat...''  
-''Don't draw hasty conclusions'' Soba scolds. ''I have a feeling he has way, way more that what we can feel  
right now. Let's go and see...''  
-''Ourselves? The Yardrat's elites?'' a surprised Sushi asks. ''Why don't we just send a few soldiers...''  
-''No, we'll go ourselves'' Soba insists. ''I have a strange feeling''.

A crowd of Yardrats has gathered around the wrecked Goku, who greets them with a smile. Suddenly,  
everyone moves aside and bows, surprised to see the Yardrat's royalty approaching.  
-''Let's take him to the palace to give him the Yardrat's healing herbs'' Soba commands his top henchman.  
-''Those herbs must be the Yardrat's version of senzus. Hail plot convienience'' Goku thinks.  
-''Are you sure? We don't know what he might do if he gets back to full power'' a troubled Sushi says.  
-''Trust my insticts'' Soba yells, making his henchman gulp and comply.

Later, in the palace, a healed Goku tells them his story.  
-''You beat Freeza? Spare me the bull'' Sushi protests. ''Sure, you look powerful, but Freeza? Come on,  
do you take us for idiots?''  
Soba looks like he's contemplating.  
-''Yes yes, i know there's no way i could've won the way i am now'' Goku explains. ''I transformed. Wanna  
see? HAAA...''  
To Goku's surprise, nothing happens. Sushi is looking, arms crossed and with an angry expression. Soba  
once more doesn't make any comments. Goku laughs in embarassment and strokes the back of his head.  
-''Err, hehe, i don't know how i did that back then...''  
-''Ok, enough with your fairytales'' an annoyed Sushi says.  
-''Sushi, that's enough'' Soba yells. He looks at Goku.  
-''It's ok, lad, we don't care. You can stay here in the palace, even as you are now, you'll be an invaluable  
sparring partner. Now, let me show you the place''.  
The two Yardrat's elites take Goku to the palace's garden, where he sees a bunch of soldiers training in  
synchronization.  
-''Most people in our planet aren't really strong'' Soba explains to Goku. ''But, here, in the palace, the  
warrior clan of our race sharpen their skills''.  
-''Yes, these are totally different from the ones i met when i landed'' Goku thinks. ''Those had about the  
same chi as Bulma. Well, at least when she's not enraged''.

Author's note...  
Info about my fanfic's version of Yardrat. There are three types of residents.  
Normal Yardrats: The majority of the race. They look like the pink creatures that found Goku...  
. /revision/latest?cb=20100726001615  
Yardrat Warriors: Goku said Yardrats aren't really strong, but i guess there must be some exceptions,  
otherwise it'd make no sense for Freeza to send Ginyu Forces on that mission. I imagined Yardrat warriors  
like another Yardrat image i found on the web. Here it is...  
. /_cb20120131231129/dragonball/images/8/80/GreenYardrat%28DBO%  
I imagined Sushi with the same appearance, but blue skin instead of green.  
Soba: This is the strongest warrior on the planet, an ultra rare individual that looks like this...  
. /revision/latest?cb=20091031052153  
Actually, Soba appears in a video game and is supposed to be stronger than Freeza. Of course, in my  
story, he's nowhere near that level; i'm trying to write something reasonable here.


	2. Chapter 2

On a Yardrat's mountain with great view (imagine it as where Future Trunks and Future Gohan were  
standing when Gohan knocked Trunks unconscious), Soba and Sushi are trying to teach Goku Instant  
Transmission, one of Yardrat's many special abilities.  
-''Come on, Goku, don't get disappointed, it's a really hard technique. Most Yardrats need years to master it''  
Sushi comforts him.  
-''Then, i guess i'll have to stay years here'' Goku thinks. ''Of course, Chichi will be awfully mad when i get  
back, but whatever''.  
A small lizard comes out of a rock.  
-''There. Try to teleport close to that lizard'' Soba instructs. ''Simple, huh?''  
Goku places his fingers on his forehead. He tries to conceive the lizard's chi. Darn, there are so many  
disturbances... And, Goku disappears. His two masters look around. Where has he gone? Soon, they see  
him coming from far away, flying and with a gag lump on his head. He lands and laughs in melancholy.  
-''Hehe, i teleported in the shower of some female Yardrat. She didn't appreciate it'' he says, making the  
two Yardrat warriors faint in a gag manner.  
When they get up, they see Goku in a melancholic expression.  
-''Come on, don't think about that lady, i'm pretty sure she'll walk it off'' Sushi tries to comfort him.  
-''It's not that, guys'' Goku explains. ''I feel i'm not who i used to be. I know you don't believe my story, but,  
when i defeated Freeza on Namek, i felt like a god, like the perfect life form. And here i am now, unable  
to do a technique right, unable to access again the wondrous power that enabled me to defeat the galaxy  
tyrant. My life's getting nowhere''.  
-''Err, i think you're too strict to yourself'' Soba tries.  
-''Maybe'' Goku says, still looking troubled. ''Anyway, i need some time alone''.  
The two Yardrat elites look at each other and fly away.  
-''I won't need you anymore today'' Soba says to Sushi. ''You can go''.  
Sushi nods and the two Yardrats fly towards different directions.

On a deserted place of Yardrat, we see Coola's spaceship landing. The tyrant comes out, along with  
plenty of soldiers and of course his three elites: Dore, Neiz and Salza. One of the soldiers reads his  
scouter.  
-''The closest residential place is over there, Lord Coola'' he informs.  
-''Then, what are you waiting for? Go and depopulate it'' Coola scolds, terrifying the soldiers, who  
immediately start flying towards that direction.  
-''You three stay here, i have another mission for you'' he says to his elites. He turns to Salza.  
-''Find me the strongest chis on this planet''.  
Salza starts reading. Finally, he speaks.  
-''Over there, there's a reading of about 5000. Towards the opposite direction, the scouter detects a chi  
of about 40.000 and, close to that, the strongest reading on the planet, which is about 45.000''  
Coola contemplates a little, before finally giving orders.  
-''Dore, you go for the 40.000 reading. Neiz, you go after the 45.000 chi. And you, Salza, will follow the  
5000 indication''.  
-''Err, forgive me, my lord'' Salza dares saying, ''but, i'm by far your strongest henchman. Why do you want  
to waste me on a puny reading like...''  
-''Are you defying orders?'' Coola roars.  
-''N-no, no, my lord, i apologize'' a scared Salza says and bows. The three warriors scatter and Coola is  
left there, contemplating.  
-''I have a feeling this seemingly weak chi is what i'm looking for'' he says to himself. ''And there's only one  
way to find out. To test him against my best warrior''.

Above a Yardrat city, we see Coola's unit floating opposed to a Yardrat unit, who sensed trouble and ran  
from the palace for help. The surgeant of Coola's unit reads something on his scouter.  
-''It seems we're about equal in both numbers and power levels'' he comments. ''So, it all comes down to  
who will outtactic who. MEN, CHARGE...''

Sushi is abruptly forced to stop his flight when Dore appears in front of him. The Yardrat gives a confused  
look to the smiling bulky alien. This armor. There's no doubt. He's one of those monsters of Planet Trade  
Organization. Sushi growls.  
-''I will now allow scum like you ravage our planet as well'' he says.  
-''Heh. You talk big, midget. Really think you can fight me with a power level like yours?'' Dore asks and,  
without waiting for an answer, charges to the foe and goes for a kick. Sushi catches the foe's leg and, using  
it as a boost, delivers a somersault kick on Dore's head, sending him to crash on the ground. Without letting  
up, he showers the green invader with a barrage of blasts. When he gets tired, he stops and waits for the  
smoke to go away, so that he can see the result of his combo. He's shocked to see a standing Dore, with  
only his armor having got damaged.  
-''Is the warm up over yet?'' Freeza's henchman mocks Sushi.  
The Yardrat yells and charges from the air, going for an accelerating kick, which he hopes will deliver a  
lot of damage. Dore, however, grabs Sushi's leg before the kick can connect.  
-''So fast'' a surprised Sushi thinks and, before he can think anything else, Dore has slammed him on the  
ground. Then, the villain jumps and lands on Sushi's legs, breaking them. The Yardrat screams in awful  
pain.

Neiz is hidden behind a rock and sees Soba, who has stopped and sat on the ground to take a break.  
-''My luck'' the villain thinks. ''Lord Coola sent me against the planet's strongest warrior. If i attack him  
head on, there's a good chance i might lose this thing. Well, i'll attack from the back with my electric shock  
attack. Who cares if it's dirty, har har''.  
Neiz gets out of his hideout and delivers his paralyzing beam. The totally off guard Soba starts screaming,  
feeling his veins getting toasted. Neiz has a sadistic laugh.

Goku is looking in surprise at the mysterious warrior who has just shown up in front of him.  
-''This uniform...he's one of those Freeza's creeps'' he thinks. ''But, he's totally different from the morons  
i fought the other time. If he had been on Namek, he could have beaten Piccolo, maybe even Vegeta''.  
-''I can't believe Lord Coola sent me against the likes of you'' Salza complains. ''I mean, come on, your  
power level is barely 5000''.  
Goku smiles.  
-''Wanna see a fraction of my true strength?" he asks and, without waiting for an answer, powers up in  
a white aura. Salza's scouter breaks.  
-''The scouter broke'' the surprised alien says. ''That means your real power is over 999.999, which is the  
limit of the scouters' measuring capability''.  
Right after that, Salza regains his cool,smiles and continues:  
-''Now i understand why Lord Coola sent me to you. It's been so long since i had a really good fight''.  
-''Bring it on'' a smiling Goku says, bracing himself.  
Salza charges, going for a kick, but Goku dodges by jumping high. He stays floating in the air. Looking a  
little worried now, Salza also flies and tries to hit Goku with a barrage of punches, all of which Goku dodges  
effortlessly and smiling. Finally, Salza loses his patience. With an out of mind scream, a lighting saber  
comes out of his hand as an extension and swings against Goku. The Saiyan barely manages to dodge it  
by moving backwards. He sweatdrops.  
-''Wow, that was dangerous'' he thinks. ''If it had hit me...''  
Goku's thoughts are interrupted when he realizes in horror that his thorat has been sliced by the lightning  
saber. The Saiyan grabs his throat, feeling suffocation.  
-''Curse...my...cockiness'' he thinks as he passes out and falls on the ground.  
Salza laughs like a maniac and leaves, leaving Goku to have a slow, painful death.


	3. Chapter 3

Sushi, all 4 limbs broken, is levitating a few inches above the ground, arms and legs just hanging out of his  
body, and looking with a desperate expression at Dore, who's standing on the ground, knuckles touching his  
ribs and with a cool expression.  
-''I can't believe you insist on fighting after all that'' Coola's henchman says. ''You should've stayed down a  
long time ago and your torture would end sooner...''  
Sushi interrupts him with a huge mouth blast that hits head on. Feeling some hope now, the levitating and  
disabled Yardrat is waiting to see the result. Soon, it becomes obvious he was too optimistic. Dore's back has  
hit the ground, but the evil alien gets up with cosmetic damage only. Sushi falls on the ground, having wasted  
all his remaining power.  
-''Heh, it's over'' Dore comments.  
-''Yes, it's over'' Sushi says closing his eyes. Then, to Dore's surprise, he opens them again, smiles and  
continues:  
-''Except it's over for you''.  
-''Huh? Are you in a delusional coma?'' the surprised Dore asks.  
-''Not at all'' the Yardrat insists. ''I'll finish you off with my deadly swapping technique''.  
-''Swapping?'' Dore asks and bursts into laughter. ''You expect me to believe you have Ginyu's body  
switching technique?''  
-''I don't know what you're talking about'' Sushi continues. ''But, in this case, it's not the bodies that get  
switched. HAAA...''  
After a blinding light, visibility gets restored and Dore realizes to his horror that he cannot stay up anymore,  
for all his limbs are broken. As he collapses, he sees a standing Sushi looking at him with a provoking smile.  
-''Cool, huh? It's called Damage Swap'' he explains. ''Our bodies switched the respective amounts of  
damage they'd taken. Now, you're a mess and i'm as good as new''.  
Dore cannot react as he watches in horror Sushi jumping on his neck twisting it. The Yardrat breaths in  
relief and reads his scouter, his worry returning. His comrades need help.

Hidden behind a rock, Sushi sees Neiz electrocuting his comrade to death.  
-''What a dirty fighter, he attacked from behind'' Sushi realizes. ''Well, two can play the sneak game''.  
He starts gathering energy in his palms and mouth. The three blasts form a triangular shape.  
Meanwhile, Neiz stops his attack, letting the almost dead Soba fall on the ground. He's looking around in  
worry. His scouter has picked a fast building power, but he can't see anyone.  
-''70.000...80.000...'' Neiz mutters in horror.  
Using Instant Transmission, Sushi appears right in front of him and hits him with his huge, triangular beam  
head on. Neiz could not react at all as his body got annihilated.  
-''I have to go and pick Goku too, he's also practically dead'' Sushi thinks.

Later, Sushi has taken his comrades back to the palace and has fed them the healing herbs.  
-''I can't believe you saved our lives'' Soba says, semi grateful semi annoyed.  
Goku looks at his hands.  
-''Most importantly, due to my genes, i'm now stronger than before. I guess my carelessness turned out  
to be a good move'' he says. Then, he gleams.  
-''You guys better stay here'' Goku says. ''No offense, but, from here on, you'll be in the way''.  
The annoyed Yardrats nod. Goku jumps out of a window and starts flying top speed.

The battle at the Yardrat city Coola's minor henchmen attacked goes on. Yardrat units were winning until  
Salza came and turned the tables.  
-''This is it'' Coola's arch henchman yells in triumph, one moment before Goku shows up right in front of  
him with Instant Transmission and punches a hole through his heart. Before the other soldiers can even  
feel shocked by the falling Salza's dead body, Goku has killed them all with a kiai. The Yardrats who have  
remained alive start cheering for Goku. But, the Saiyan is still worried. He can feel another chi, of the same  
category as Freeza's. He looks up in the sky and sees that, even higher than him, a creature that looks  
like Freeza is floating, clapping and smiling.  
-''Excellent'' Coola comments. ''I didn't know there were more Saiyans left alive, but whatever. I guess  
you are the one who beat my brother''.  
-''So, Freeza has a brother'' Goku thinks.

-''Let's go fight somewhere else'' Goku says. '' I don't want this city to number more casualties''.  
-''I don't care what you want'' Coola responds and starts firing eye beams to the city.  
-''Stop it'' Goku yells and, catching him off guard with a kiai, sends him far away. Then, he flies to meet him.

When Coola manages to stop his course, he's in a deserted place. He sees Goku charging towards him,  
surrounded in a red aura.  
-''Kaioken two'' the Saiyan whispers.  
Coola manages to react in time and the two fighters end up in an aerial grappling, while Goku's red aura is  
still on. After a few seconds, Coola uses his tail to tickle Goku's face. This distracts the Saiyan, who lets the  
kaioken aura turn off. Thus, Coola wins the grappling and pushes Goku, sending him to crash on a mountain.  
While in the debris, he summons the 5fold kaioken and, with that superior speed, goes behind the floating  
Coola. Catching the tyrant off guard, he kicks him, sending him to crash on another mountain. He turns off  
the kaioken aura to catch a breath. To his shock, he sees Coola getting out of the debris and standing with  
no injuries.  
-''Come on, Saiyan, show me what you can really do'' he asks. ''You can't have beaten my brother with  
that kind of power, unless of course he was in one of those stupid suppressed forms of his''.  
-''I know what you want'' Goku thinks. ''Unfortunately, i can't be the way i was then''.  
-''Well, if you don't want to get serious, i guess i'll do it'' Coola continues and charges to Goku. The Saiyan  
turns on the aura, raising the kaioken to 10fold this time, and charges too. Coola outspeeds the foe and  
punches his face, turning off the red aura. Then, he vanishes behind Goku. The hero manages to react in  
time though, raises the 10fold kaioken aura again and turns around going for a punch. A smiling Coola  
catches Goku's fist. Immediately, the Saiyan uses his other arm to fire a blast, which Coola deflects by  
raising his tail. The tyrant kicks Goku, turning off his kaioken aura and sendind him far away. While Goku is  
still on his course, Coola fires four energy handcuffs towards him. Thus, the Saiyan ends up tied on a cliff  
(like Goku vs Majin Vegeta filler).  
Coola lands in front of the helpless Goku.  
-''Was that all, Saiyan? You disappoint me, i'm only using half of my power'' he says.  
-''Only half?'' an impressed and terrified Goku thinks. ''Man, he's really as tough as his brother''.  
-''Well, to be more precise, half of this form's max power'' Coola thinks meanwhile. ''Because i also have  
a terrific new form i'm yet to show to anyone. But, as it seems, i won't have to use it against the supposed  
Super Saiyan either. What a downer''.  
Coola punches Goku's guts with might, making the Saiyan produce vomiting. However, before the liquids  
come out of his mouth, Coola punches Goku's chin, making his mouth shut and forcing him to swallow his  
own vomiting. Then, he kicks Goku in the ''jewels''.  
-''Th-that was so dishonorable'' Goku says, in a feminine voice, because of the kind of hit he's received.  
-''Dishonorable?'' a laughing Coola asks. ''Hello? Galaxy tyrant here''.  
Then, he gets a serious expression, steps back and raises his arm, going for a death beam.  
-''And now, when i accomplish what my brother couldn't do, i'll show my father that i'm the only worthy  
heir of his kingdom'' he declares.  
To his surprise, he sees Goku smiling.  
-''You know...err, what is your name?'' Goku asks.  
Coola gets buffled and decides to answer. He sees no reason to deny an answer to someone who's about  
to die.  
-''Coola'' he replies.  
-''Well, Coola, i'm jealous of you. Not because of your power, but because you have a family, something i  
never had''.  
-''I hate my family'' Coola yells.  
-''Come on'' Goku insists. ''There must be at least a few good memories''.  
That touched a nerve. Coola instictively recalls a few flashbacks. Him and his brother, as children, going  
with their father for a walk at Frozen's city magnificent park. His brother buidling a snowman and the two  
of them having a snowball fight. They had a really good time that day. Then, he remembers another  
moment, when they were teenagers. Coola prompted Freeza to have his first glass of wine. He remembers  
how much he laughed when Freeza couldn't contain it and spat it out.  
-''Haha, don't worry, you'll get used to it and, then, you'll crave it'' Coola said to Freeza in that flashback.  
-''Listen, Coola'' Goku's voice brings him back to the present. ''As a kid, i always dreamt of finding my family.  
But, when i discovered what kind of people they were, i preferred to turn my back to them. Please, don't  
do that mistake. You don't have to be a monster to gain your father's approval. Try to show him he's wrong  
and, if he doesn't understand, you don't need any appreciation from the likes of...''  
-''BULL'' Coola's scream interrupts him. ''DIE''  
-''KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY'' Goku yells and breaks free of his bonds.


	4. Chapter 4

Coola didn't have much time to feel impressed or shocked by Goku releasing himself from his prison, for, next  
moment, a punch of tremendous force, even by the galactic tyrant's standards, sends him being launched  
far away. Before his course stops, Goku appears above him and presses his guts with his foot, locking him  
with his back on the ground. The lying Coola is now trying to stand up, but Gok's boot is pressing him too  
hard. Still on the 20fold kaioken aura and his muscles somewhat buffed, Goku channels all his chi to his foot,  
being the chi control master he is. The Icer feels his chest bones about to crash under this deadly pressure.  
For the first time since this battle began...nah, for the first time in his life, Coola starts doubting about his  
victory, even about his survival.  
-''Wh-what is this? How did he get this power all of sudden?'' the villain thinks. ''It exceeds even my current  
form's half power!''  
In the meantime, Goku can feel his muscles burning, begging him to let them loose. He realizes he won't be  
able to hold the, devastating for his body, 20fold kaioken for long. He takes his boot off Coola, grabs his  
tail and throws him high. Immediately after that, he cups his hands and fires his signature move, enhanced  
by the 20fold kaioken's destructive power. Coola manages to correct himself in the air and sees the huge  
wave coming. Even though he can't sense chi, he can tell that, if that hits him the way he's now, there's a  
good chance he won't make it. He takes a defensive stance and raises his power to his 4th form's 70%,  
just in time to reduce the damage, but he still really felt that attack!  
Having nothing left at all, the panting and drained Goku is now waiting for the smoke to go away, so that  
he can see his attack's aftermath. He's begging for Coola to have got killed. To his disappointment and  
horror, the foe's still there floating. He's obviously taken damage, but he can still fight, as opposed to Goku.  
Meanwhile, the floating Coola is contemplating:  
-''I haven't shown even three quarters of my original form's power yet. But, no, i won't make the stupid  
mistake of inflating my muscles. This proves too draining in the long run. My worthless brother never  
realized this drawback; that cost him a lot of duels against me or our dad. Besides, i have a far more  
effecitve and less draining way of increasing my power''.  
-''What is he doing? Why isn't he coming at me?'' Goku thinks in the meantime.  
Finally, Coola decides to land. He smiles.  
-''Consider yourself honored, Saiyan'' he says. ''This is the first time i have to show this form. I'm the first  
Icer ever to have achieved this newly discovered state''.  
-''What the...'' Goku says as he watches Coola transforming into his godly 5th form. When the  
transformation is complete, the pure hearted Saiyan gets horrified. He has never seen such power before.  
If Coola had been on Namek, even as a Super Saiyan, Goku would have been dead meat. All the damage  
Coola had taken has been healed too.  
-''Mhahaha, i have finally surpassed my brother and father. I have surpassed every Icer that has ever lived.  
Every living thing that has ever existed. I'm going to rule the universe. I'm going to kill the Super Saiyan''  
Coola says, sounding like a madman.  
-''I-it's so hoepless that it's funny'' Goku mumbles, laughing out of desperation. ''It's not only his power that  
has changed. As he was before, i could sense a shred of good in his evil heart. But, now, he's lost even  
that, he's almost gone insane. I'm gonna die. I'm really gonna die and the universe will suffer under this  
miserable creature''.

In the Yardrat palace, Soba is walking around the room. If the situation wasn't so serious, we would be able  
to see a trench having been gagly dug by the Yardrat elite's excessive walking in the room. Sushi is just  
watching at his superior, sitting on a chair. Finally, he snaps.  
-''I can't sit here anymore'' he yells.  
-''What the...'' Soba turns and looks at him.  
-''Can't you sense it?'' Sushi continues. ''Goku's chi has shrunk, whereas that creep's chi has exploded. We  
can't sit here and pretend everything will be fine when it is obvious Goku is about to die. If he dies, it will be  
the turn of us and all the residents of this planet''.  
-''You mean you want to go there?'' Soba cries. ''You are as dangerous to that evil guy as dangerous a  
goldfish is to a whale''.  
-''Since our deaths are approaching, i might as well do something'' Sushi insists. ''I'll try beating him with my  
damage swaping ability''.  
Soba laughs in desperation.  
-''You know it won't work on that guy. He'll turn you into ashes before you can bat an eye'' he says.  
-''I don't care'' Sushi yells and flies out of the window.  
Soba remains silent and contemplating, until he starts feeling ashamed for himself. How can he consider  
himself the elite of the elites on his planet, the protector of his race, when he chickens out and lets his  
arch henchman go alone? No, he won't accept this! He flies out of the window too.

Goku is lying on the ground, while Coola is pressing the Saiyan's neck with his foot. Goku feels his neck  
about to snap. Suddenly, two blasts explode on the tyrant's back. They came from the two top Yardrat  
warriors. Soba and Sushi put everything they had in those blasts. Yet, what Coola felt by them is what you  
feel when, in bed, your girlfriend gently caresses your back. The angry Coola turns around.  
-''Here's your penicillin, you dirty bacterias'' he yells in madness and fires two lasers from his eyes, which  
explode in front of the two Yardrat warriors, the explosion totally annihilating their bodies. When Goku feels  
his two friends' chis gone, he feels anger.  
-''I'm angry. I really am'' he thinks. ''But i still can't become a Super Saiyan. I'm not absolutely exasperated,  
as i was back then''.  
Goku feels shame and resentment for himself. Obviously, Krillin was a person he was much more bonded  
with than people he has known for less than one year. But, still, their deaths are as important as anybody  
elses death. Yet, Goku can't feel the same anger for their deaths as he felt for his best friend's death. He  
wishes he could, but he can't. That's why he's now hating himself as he has never before.  
His thoughts are interrupted by Coola who grabs his body with his one hand and lifts him. Coola's palm has  
now totally covered Goku's face, preventing him from breathing. Goku feels the lack of air burning his lungs,  
but he has no strength left to even make the slightest attempt to escape. Soon, he passes out.  
-''Har, har, inferior beings. You can't even survive without oxygen. Your weakness disgusts me'' Coola  
comments, even though he knows nobody can hear him. He keeps holding Goku at that position, waiting till  
he's sure he's died of asphyxation.  
Meanwhile, the fainted Goku has a dream. He's in a blank space. He's standing in front of a person that  
looks familiar. Actually, he's more than familiar. His appearance is almost identical to Goku's plus he has a  
corss shaped scar on his left cheek. He's wearing the uniform of Freeza's army.  
-''Wh-who are you?'' a dumbfounded Goku asks.  
-''It doesn't matter who i am'' the warrior answers. ''I'm here to help you''.  
-''Wait, you're a Saiyan'' Goku realizes. ''I hate your kind, i don't want anything from you. Get lost''.  
-''I won't try to make excuses'' Goku's twin sighs. ''Us Saiyans have commited despicable crimes. Nobody  
can blame you for hating us. I wish i had seen the light earlier, before it was too late, before i was about  
to die. But, it doesn't matter now. Please, listen to me, for the whole universe depends on you. Real power  
doesn't come from anger. It comes from the calmness in the heart''.  
-''Wha...what do you mean?'' Goku asks, but, before he can get an answer, he feels the dream fading, he  
feels waking up.  
Coola is surprised to see the almost dead of asphyxation Goku opening his eyes. His expression is now  
neither anger nor horror. It's absolute peace! An explosion follows that knocks Coola away, forcing the  
tyrant's back on the ground. When Coola stands up, he's shocked to see Goku standing up, surrounded in  
a yellow light, his hair having turned blonde.  
-''So that's what turns you into a Super Saiyan'' Goku thinks. ''Not blind wrath itself, but the balance  
between ferocity and inner peace. Thanks Saiyan guy for helping me earn that hard balance. I think i just  
made the wondrous Super Saiyan power my permanent possession''.


	5. Chapter 5

Coola is standing up and sees a golden haired warrior.  
-''So, this is the Super Saiyan's true form'' he comments. ''Now i understand why you beat my brother''.  
-''And i'll do the same to you'' a haughty Goku says.  
-''SHUT THE FUCK UP'' Coola yells and rushes to Goku, going for a punch. The Super Saiyan grabs Coola's  
hand. After a moment of shock, the tyrant tries to punch with his other hand, but Goku grabs that too, with  
his other hand. Thus, the two foes are locked in a grappilng match (like Vegeta vs 1st Form Freeza). The  
ground cracks under their feet, because of their unnatural powers. Their auras flare more intensely. Finally,  
a blinding flash covers everything. When visibility is restored, Coola realizes he's floating and Goku's nowhere  
to be found.  
-''W-was i pushed back?'' a somewhat worried Coola wonders. ''Can he be stronger than me?''  
His thoughts are interrupted by Goku appearing right above him and going for a kick on the galactic princes  
head. Coola manages to duck in time, turns around and goes for a punch, which Goku dodges by vanishing.  
Coola has barely started wondering where the Saiyan went when Goku reappears, a few metres away from  
the monarch and delivers an accelerating punch on his face. Immediately, Goku pulls back his hand. For one  
moment, he changes his serious Super Saiyan expression to a gagly expression of pain.  
-''Wow, those mask shaped bones are really hard'' he thinks, rubbing his knuckle. Coola exploits that  
opening, grabs Goku's head and flies towards the ground. He keeps his course underground, intending to  
burn Goku into the planet's core. When Goku has realized what is happening, it's too late, for Coola has  
already accelerated too much for the Saiyan to react. Goku realizes in horror he's being dragged straight  
into Yardrat's core and he can do nothing about it!  
Suddenly, he's surrounded in water, like a fish. What the nuts, are they in the ocean? No, they're in an  
underground lake. Because of his surprise, Coola lets go of the Saiyan. Goku was lucky this time. He  
instictively moves away from the person who had been dragging him up to one moment ago, cups his  
hands and silently prepares a kamehameha. He fires the attack and Coola starts swimming in high speed,  
to get away from the blast. Goku directs the attack so that it chases Coola. The blast pursues the monarch  
for a while (the lake is huge; almost the size of an Earth continent), until Goku feels gasping for air.  
-''Har, har, on this terrain, the advantage is mine'' Coola thinks. ''Sooner or later, the Saiyan will feel his  
miserable need for oxygen''.  
Realizing he won't hold on for much longer, Goku lets go of the blast and, with a kiai explosion, brings both  
opponents back to the planet's surface, vaporizing the lake in the proccess.  
Once more, Coola finds himself floating and Goku is nowhere. Suddenly, the Saiyan appears floating some  
metres below the monarch and delivers an accelerating kick on his face, causing a crack to his mask. This  
makes Coola mad. Because of his anger, he has an adrenaline increase, so, before Goku can react, he  
delivers a headbutt on the Saiyan, sending him to crash on the ground. With a bloody forehead, Goku  
slowly stands up. He has barely stood when Coola appears behind him and wraps his tail around his neck.  
Goku falls on his knees and tries to remove the tail which is trying to choke him. This time, he doesn't have  
to use ''Bite'', like against Freeza, for he manages to remove it with his arm strength. Then, holding the foe  
by the tail, he throws him on a mountain, which is shattered. Coola gets out of the debris. Both opponents  
are panting and have injuries.  
-''This is an amazing battle, Saiyan'' Coola comments. ''But, universe domination is on stake here. So, i'm  
taking no more chances. I'll settle it now''.  
He floats and forms a mountain sized death ball.  
-''Go to hell along with this worthless dustball'' he screams.  
Goku feels horror. Even the strongest kamehameha he can muster cannot stop this attack.  
-''No, i mustn't panic'' Goku thinks. ''As the Saiyan guy said, real power comes from calmness in the heart''.  
Goku closes his eyes and tries to find a chi near the place he wants to go, no matter how unlikely that is.  
Yes, now or never. He rushes to Coola, who gets surprised, touches his chest and teleports near the solar  
system's sun. For the first time, he successfully used Instant Transmission! He has finally mastered the  
technique. Coola is so surprised by all this that he lets go of the death ball. Before he can recover from the  
shock, Goku fires an uncharged kamehameha which drags the monarch to the sun. Goku sighs in relief,  
reverts to his normal state and teleports back to Yardrat.  
-''It's over'' he thinks. ''When i get back to Earth, i'll use the dragonballs to fix all the damage done on this  
poor planet. But, i still wonder, what was that chi i detected near the sun? It was moving in high speed. It  
obviously was a spaceship travelling and i had the unnatural luck to detect it the moment it was near the  
sun. Too bad i'll never meet that guy or whatever it was to say thank you''.

But, let's see who was in that spaceship...  
Vegeta!  
-''Kakarrot, i'll find you and kill you'' he thinks.  
Whether Vegeta will manage to kill Goku is another story. But, he'll never learn that, this day, he  
unintentionally saved the life not only of his arch rival but a whole planet.

THE END


End file.
